Mirrors
|image = Mirrors.PNG |band = Justin Timberlake |genre = Pop |album = The 20/20 Experience''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirrors_(Justin_Timberlake_song) |writer = Justin Timberlake Timbaland Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon James Fauntleroy |producer = Timbaland Justin Timberlake Jermone "J-Roc" Harmon |released = February 11, 2013 |runtime = 8:05 (album version) 4:37 (radio edit) |before = I Want Crazy |current song = Mirrors |after = Cruise}}"'Mirrors'" is a song by singer Justin Timberlake. The song received generally positive reviews from music critics, who complimented its production and lyrical content. Cimorelli covered the song with actor and musician James Maslow. Cimorelli gave special thanks to the James and the crew of Chapman university.Description from video reads: "Special thanks to James and also the crew at Chapman University Film School! Dani Abraham - Director Dani Abraham/Christina Cimorelli - Co-Producers Joel Blacker - Cinematographer www.joelblacker.com Daniel Jennings - Editor William Frank Ramsey - Color Correction Josh Andersen - Grip" Background On June 6, 2013, Cimorelli uploaded a video explaining they recorded a song with a special guest. They could not tell who the special guest was as a part of the mystery. To get the video and guest unlocked, a link had to be clicked on. Each time the link received a click, a tweet would be sent out, and when there were five thousand tweets, the video would unlock.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTcsgUeA_Gw Three days later on June 9, the video was unlocked.The day it was posted to YouTube. Lyrics '''Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli': Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong James with background vocals by Cimorelli: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space and now your home Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Amy: Aren't you somethin' an original 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: Oh, I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I would look at us all the time Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong James with background vocals by Cimorelli: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space and now your home Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Yesterday is history, oh Tomorrow's a mystery, oh I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space and now your home Show me how to fight for now I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along (Amy: You were right there all along!) It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Lisa: Mirror Gallery 994758_10150289996959982_357724715_n.jpeg CimorelliMaslow.jpg large.png cimorelliart.jpg|Lauren Screen Shot 2019-11-21 at 6.23.12 PM.png|Lisa tumblr_mo4x6w1DUl1rfya1mo1_500.gif maxresdefault (1).jpg giphy.gif|Amy artworks-000050580430-vftz3n-original.jpg Video Gallery References Category:Covers